guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Game updates/20090618
Update 2 - Thursday, June 18, 2009 Bug Fix *Fixed a bug with Hero and NPC AI which would prevent them from effectively utilizing minion skills. GuildWiki notes *After this update, many players are experiencing frequent lag spike. Update - Thursday, June 18, 2009 Skill Updates For more information on these changes, please see the Developer Updates page. PvE and PvP Assassin *Palm Strike: increased recharge time to 7 seconds. Elementalist *Ether Prism: increased recharge time to 20 seconds. Mesmer *Visions of Regret: functionality changed to: "For 10 seconds, target foe and adjacent foes take 15..45 damage whenever they use a skill and 5..50 damage if not under the effects of another Mesmer hex." Necromancer *Lingering Curse: increased Energy cost to 15. *Suffering: increased recharge time to 10 seconds. *Weaken Knees: decreased duration to 1..16 seconds; decreased Health degeneration to -1..4; decreased damage to 5..10. Ritualist *Brutal Weapon: decreased duration to 10..40 seconds. *Guided Weapon: decreased duration to 4..10 seconds. *Resilient Weapon: decreased duration to 5..15 seconds. *Signet of Binding: functionality changed to: "You lose 200..50 Health. Gain control of target spirit." *Spawning Power: increased effect on Weapon Spells to 4% per rank. *Spiritleech Aura: functionality changed to: "Skill. For 5..20 seconds, all of your spirits within earshot deal 5..20 less damage and steal 5..20 Health when they attack." *Spirit Siphon: functionality changed to: "The spirit nearest you loses all Energy. You gain 15..50% of that Energy." *Vital Weapon: decreased duration to 5..30 seconds. *Wailing Weapon: decreased duration to 3..9 seconds. *Warmonger's Weapon: decreased duration to 3..13 seconds. *Weapon of Shadow: decreased duration to 3..8 seconds. *Weapon of Warding: decreased duration to 3..8 seconds. PvP Only Elementalist *Savannah Heat (PvP): increased Energy cost to 15. Paragon *"Help Me!" (PvP): functionality changed to: "For 1..10 seconds, you gain 5..50 Health and other allies' spells targeting you cast 50% faster." PvE Only Sunspear *Cry of Pain: functionality changed to: "Interrupt target foe's skill. If that foe was suffering from a Mesmer Hex, that foe and all foes in the area take 25...50 damage and -3..5 Health degeneration for 10 seconds." *Vampirism: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 4..14. Ritualist *Agony: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..12. *Anguish: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; decreased Energy cost to 15; increased spirit level to 1..11. *Armor of Unfeeling: decreased Energy cost to 5. Functionality changed to: "For 10..35 seconds, your spirits takes 50% less damage and are immune to critical attacks." *Bloodsong: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..12. *Destruction: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..14. *Disenchantment: decreased casting time to 1 second; decreased Energy cost to 15; decreased recharge time to 30 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..12. *Displacement: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..14. *Dissonance: decreased casting time to 1 second; increased spirit level to 1..12. *Earthbind: decreased casting time to 1 second; decreased recharge time to 30 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..14. *Empowerment: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..14. *Gaze of Fury: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..14. *Life: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..14. *Pain: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..12. *Preservation: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..14. *Recovery: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..14. *Recuperation: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..14. *Rejuvenation: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..20. *Restoration: decreased casting time to 1 second; decreased recharge time to 30 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..14. *Shadowsong: decreased casting time to 1 second; decreased recharge time to 30 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..10. *Shelter: decreased casting time to 1 second; increased spirit level to 1..12. *Signet of Creation: increased recharge time to 30 seconds. Functionality changed to: "For 5..30 seconds, your next 1..3 Binding Rituals cast instantly." *Signet of Spirits: increased recharge time to 20 seconds. Functionality changed to: "Create three level 1..12 spirits. These spirits deal 5..30 damage with attacks. These spirits die after 60 seconds." *Soothing: decreased casting time to 1 second; decreased Energy cost to 15; decreased recharge time to 45 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..12. *Union: decreased casting time to .75 seconds; increased spirit level to 1..12. *Wanderlust: decreased casting time to 1 second; increased spirit level to 1..12. *Weapon of Warding: decreased duration to 3..8 seconds. Paragon *"Brace Yourself!": functionality changed to: "For 5..12 seconds, the next time target other ally would be knocked down, all nearby foes take 15..75 damage instead." *"Can't Touch This!": functionality changed to: "For 20 seconds, the next 1..5 touch skills used against allies within earshot fail." *"Fall Back!": decreased recharge time to 20 seconds. *"Find Their Weakness!": functionality changed to: "For 5..20 seconds, the next time target ally attacks, that ally also inflicts a Deep Wound and does 5..50 additional damage for 5..20 seconds." *"Go for the Eyes!": decreased recharge time to 0 seconds; increased chance to land a critical hit to 30..100%. *"Help Me!": decreased recharge time to 10 seconds. Functionality changed to: "For 1..10 seconds, you gain 15..90 Health and other allies' spells targeting you cast 50% faster." *"Incoming!": decreased Energy cost to 5; decreased recharge time to 20 seconds. *"Never Give Up!": decreased recharge time to 15 seconds. *"Never Surrender!": decreased recharge time to 15 seconds. *"Stand Your Ground!": decreased Energy cost to 10; decreased recharge time to 20 seconds. *"We Shall Return!": increased Energy cost to 25; increased recharge time to 30 seconds. Functionality changed to: "All party members in earshot are resurrected with 25..50% Health and 5..20% Energy." *Anthem of Disruption: decreased casting time to 1 second. *Bladeturn Refrain: functionality changed to: "For 20 seconds, target non-spirit ally has a 5..20% chance to block incoming attacks. This Echo is reapplied every time a Chant or Shout ends on that ally." *Blazing Finale: increased Burning duration to 1..7 seconds. *Defensive Anthem: decreased Energy cost to 10. *Signet of Return: decreased recharge time to 5 seconds. AI Updates The following AI updates apply to Heroes and Hard Mode NPCs. Assassin *Heroes are more likely to use offensive Shadow Step skills before their Health reaches 50%. *Heroes will now use Black Lotus Strike against non-hexed foes when appropriate. Dervish *Heroes are more likely to use Attacker's Insight during combat. Elementalist *Heroes are more likely to use attunement skills during combat. Mesmer *Heroes will now more appropriately use hex spells that require an interrupt to take effect. *Heroes will now maintain Mantra of Inscriptions both in and out of combat. Monk *Heroes are more likely to scatter appropriately when affected by Ray of Judgment. *Heroes will now use Life Sheath to remove conditions out of combat. *Heroes will now use Boon Signet more frequently. *Heroes are now more likely to use Spotless Mind and Spotless Soul in conjunction with other hex and condition removal skills. *Heroes are now more likely to use Restore Condition if their target is suffering from multiple conditions. *Heroes will now use Dwayna's Kiss more frequently when hexes and enchantments are present on the target. *Heroes will now use Words of Comfort more frequently on characters suffering from conditions. *Fixed a bug where the AI only used Healing Burst as a self-targeting spell. *Fixed a bug where the AI did not recognize Unyielding Aura as a hard resurrection skill. Necromancer *Heroes can now cast Lingering Curse off-target. *Heroes will now use Blood is Power and Blood Ritual on casters holding bundle items. *Heroes will now maintain Aura of the Lich in and out of combat. Paragon *Heroes will now check if Angelic Bond is active on all party members before using the skill. *Heroes will only activate Angelic Bond if a party member is under 50% Health. *Heroes are more likely to use "Incoming!" outside of combat. *Heroes will only use Chest Thumper against foes that are suffering from Cracked Armor. *Heroes will now use "Never Surrender!" both in and out of combat. Ritualist *Heroes will now use Resilient Weapon, Spirit Light Weapon, and Weapon of Warding to overwrite non-defensive weapon spells when the target's Health is at critical levels. *Heroes will now use Offering of Spirit more frequently and will now use it out of combat. *Heroes will now use Mending Grip as a self-targeting spell. *Heroes will now only use Brutal Weapon on targets who are engaged in combat. *Heroes will now cast Weapon of Quickening on spell-casting classes regardless of weapon type equipped. *Fixed a bug where the AI would not use Renewing Memories while holding a bundle item. Warrior *Heroes are more likely to use Defy Pain at 95% Health to make better use of its damage-reduction feature. *Heroes will use "For Great Justice!" as is appropriate for their weapon type. *Heroes are less likely to overwrite Rush with other stances. *Heroes are less likely to overwrite Frenzy with other stances unless Health is low. General *Fixed a bug where Heroes would not use zero-Energy skills when low on Energy. Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug that would cause GvG matches to end in a tie if a Guild Lord died when the tiebreaker triggered. All Guild Lords will now become non-combatants when the match ends after 28 minutes according to the server clock. Note that this time may differ slightly from your client's timer. *Fixed a bug that prevented Depravity and Ether Phantom from displaying Energy loss. *Fixed a bug that caused Depravity to affect all nearby foes. *Fixed a bug that caused the following Ritualist skills to use an incorrect casting animation: Agony, Anguish, Empowerment, Gaze of Fury, Recovery, and Rejuvenation. Miscellaneous *Xunlai Tournament Agents now offer prizes for the May tournament. These agents can be found in the Great Temple of Balthazar, Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, and Kamadan. *Reduced the amount of wins needed for the base objective and second bonus objective on the Random Arenas Zaishen quest. *Increased the Zaishen Coin rewards for all Zaishen Mission quests and Zaishen Bounty quests. GuildWiki notes *Many players have received fewer tournament reward points from the Xunlai Tournament House than they were supposed to. Category:game updates